Mengejar Cinta Murid Pindahan
by Keris Empu Gandring
Summary: Seorang Gamer macam Namikaze Naruto terbentur cinta. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang mampu menyentuh cinta sang Namikaze, hanya dalam satu kali lihat. "Cie Cinta Pandangan Pertama nih!" Kesempatan sudah terbuka, bantuan pun sudah didapat. Namun kurangnya pengalaman, membuat Naruto selalu gagal menjalankan Petuah Cinta sang sohib. Simak keseruan aksi mereka disini!.
1. Chapter 1

**MENGEJAR CINTA MURID PINDAHAN.**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: T (mungkin bisa naik tingkat jadi T+)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, Typo, Miss Typo, dan kekurangan lainnya._

•••••

 **A/N ::**

 _Yap, jujur saya belum dapet ide dalam pengembangan dua plot Fiksi saya, dan malah dapet ide ini. Jadi ya gitu, dari pada gak ada kerjaan diwaktu senggang ngantor saya, saya tulis aja dulu ide ini. Hah~ okelah, selamat menikmati (^~^)/_

 **MENGEJAR CINTA MURID PINDAHAN.**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Seorang Gamer macam Namikaze Naruto terbentur cinta, pada murid pindahan di Sekolahnya. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis lemah lembut yang sangat cantik, yang mampu menyentuh cinta sang Namikaze, hanya dalam satu kali lihat._

 _"Cieee~ Cinta Pandangan Pertama nih!"_

 _Kesempatan memang terbuka, bantuan pun sudah didapat. Namun kurangnya pengalaman si Namikaze Naruto ini tentang perasaan wanita, membuat Naruto selalu gagal menjalankan Petuah Cinta dari sang sohib._

 _Jadi ... Mampukah Namikaze Naruto ini bisa mendapatkan hati Hyuuga Hinata?. Simak kisahnya disini!._

•••••

Naruto terlihat resah di Kasurnya. Badanya sudah bulak-balik tak jelas, akibat keresahanya. Seprai pun sudah tak tentu bentuknya, membuat Kasur si Namikaze Naruto ini, tak ubahnya _Kapal Pecah_. Ditambah lagi, Guling dan Bantal yang berserakan dimana-mana, membuat Kasur besar itu semakin terlihat berantakan.

Dan penyebabnya hanya satu. Seorang gadis cantik bersurai Indigo yang satu Minggu ini selalu menghiasi fikiranya, bagaikan Benalu, dan itu sangat, sangat-sangat mengganggu, juga meresahkan bagi pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Bagaimana tidak, gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata ini, terlihat begitu sempurnadi Matanya.

Senyum lembutnya ...

Wajah cantiknya ...

Matanya yang errr~ Katarak (?) mungkin, karena tidak ada bagian hitamnya sedikit itu tidak mengganggu Naruto, pemuda pirang ini malah berfikir itu adalah sebuah keunikan dan keajaiban Tuhan. Karena meski seperti itu, Hinata tetap bisa melihat dengan normal, tanpa alat bantu penglihatan.

Dan hal yang paling-paling meresahkan diantara hal meresahkan lainya adalah, sejak munculnya Hinata, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa fokus dalam bermain Game. Berulang kali Naruto kalah dalam permainan Game Online yang sejatinya, sangat dikuasai Naruto. Berulang kali pemuda bersurai pirang itu kalah, meski harusnya menang dengan mudah.

"Haaahhh~" Naruto menghela nafasnya dengan Wajah frustasi dengan keadaanya saat ini. Minatnya untuk bermain Game pun lenyap entah kemana.

"Arrrggghhhhhh!. Kenapa bisa seperti ini sih!" tiba-tiba pemuda bersurai pirang itu berteriak nyaring, layaknya orang gila. Beruntunglah sang Namikaze muda ini, karena orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di Rumah, andai saja ada dan mendengar teriakan frustasi itu ... Entahlah. Mungkin sesuatu yang menggemparkan akan terjadi disana, mengingat Naruto sangat dimanjakan.

Sambil mengacak-acak surai pirangnya sendiri, Naruto terlihat mencak-mencak. Kesal dengan suasana hatinya sendiri.

 **Kelas.**

"Buahahahahaha~" tawa menghina dari trio sahabatnya, membuat Telinga Naruto panas. Bukanya memberikan jawaban atau solusi atas kegalauanya, mereka malah menertawakan pemuda pirang itu sedemikian rupa, saat Naruto menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

"Berhenti mentertawaiku, kamfreeettt!" desis si pirang dengan kesalnya. Jitakan pun sudah tentu dihadiahkan pada sobat-sobatnya itu, diahiri oleh tatapan bengis nan kejam dari sang Namikaze.

"Hah!. Iya, iya ... kau ini, selera humormu buruk ah!" keluh seorang pemuda dengan lambang segitiga terbalik di kedua Pipinya, Inazuka Kiba. Mahluk dijuluki Naruto dengan nama _Siluman Anjing_ , mengingat kecintaanya terhadap Anjing sangat tidak normal.

"Siapa yang tidak marah dihina seperti itu hah!" Naruto kembali mendesis tak suka dengan keluhan sohibnya. Pemuda tampan, murah senyum lalu menepuk Pundak Naruto dengan santainya. Pemuda bersama Sai itu, terlihat mencoba menenangkan si pirang.

"Santailah kawan, tidak perlu emosi" ucap Sai.

"Hoaaammm~ wajar Sai, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang seperti itu. Sensitif!" komentar pemuda bernama Nara Shikamaru. Orang yang satu ini adalah salah satu sahabat Naruto yang paling aneh. Dia memiliki Otak yang cerdas meski Hari-Harinya diisi oleh kegiatan Tidur dan bermalas-malasan.

"Humh!. Humh!" Kiba mangut-mangut setuju dengan ucapan Shikamaru. Namun pemuda cerdas itu tak ambil pusing, dan memilih untuk tidur. Terlihat dari gesturnya yang kini menjadikan kedua Tanganya sebagai bantalan _Kepala Nanasnya._

"Jangan tidur setelah menertawaiku, _Nanas_ sial!" Naruto benar-benar kesal saat ini. Tanpa sadar, sebuah bogem mentah kembali mendarat dengan sempurna di Kepala Shikamaru. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika, berganti dengan persaan pening akibat jitakan Naruto.

"Apaan sih!" Shikamaru mendesis kesal pada Naruto. Namun saat melihat tampang begis si pirang, Shikamaru tidak jadi meneruskan umpatanya. Yap, dalam mode ini, Naruto tak ubahnya pembunuh berdarah dingin yang siap mengirimnya ke Neraka.

"Haaahhh~ iya, iya ... Jadi apa yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Shikamaru pada ahirnya. Dan tatapan bak pembunuh kejam pun hilang seketika dari Wajah Naruto. Berganti dengan senyum cerah penuh kebahagiaan.

"Nah harusnya seperti itu dari tadi!. Jadi ... Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat Hinata suka padaku?"

"Menurutku sih ..."

 **Jam Istirahat.**

Setelah melalui saat-saat membosankan itu, ahirnya waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Jam dimana seluruh pelajar bisa sedikit bernafas lega dan melepas rasa penat mereka, setelah begulat dengan pelajaran-pelajaran membosankan itu. Dan saat ini, Naruto bersiap untuk melancarkan aksinya.

 _"Ino dan mantan-mantanku menyukai pria romantis dan pintar memuji, meski pujian itu berisi kebohongan belaka. Ya ... Kurasa ini adalah sifat dasar wanita, jadi kau harus pintar-pintar memujinya"_

Petuah Sai kembali terngian dalam fikirannya. Dan itu menjadi dasar landasan Naruto untuk menarik hati Hinata. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu percaya jika apa yang dikatakan Sai benar. Toh rekornya soal wanita di Sekolah ini sangat bagus. Sebelum _jadian_ dengan Ino, Sai adalah seorang _pemain_!.

'Yosh!. Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah bersikap romantis dan memujinya, meski harus berhohong!' batin pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Naruto mulai melangkahkan Kakinya mendekati Tempat Duduk Hinata, namun tepat saat berjarak satu meter dibalakang gadis cantik itu, Naruto berhenti dan kembali menatap ketiga sahabatnya.

Sebuah acungan Jempol diberikan Sai dan Kiba, minus Shikamaru. Karena pemuda malas ini malah tidur, tanpa perduli keresahan sohib pirangnya saat akan mendekati gadis yang saat ini mengalihkan hidupnya dari Game Online. Ada kekesalan tersendiri saat melihat _Mahluk Nanas_ itu tidur, namun ini bukan waktunya untuk mengeluh. Ada hal besar yang harus dilakukan pemuda bersurai pirang itu dalam hidupnya.

"Hai Hinata ..." sapa Naruto seraya duduk tepat di Bangku yang ada didepan gadis Hyuuga itu. Untuk sekilas pandangan Naruto kembali menatap dua sobatnya yang masih setia dengan Jempolnya.

"Oh Na-Naruto, ada apa?" balas gadis itu dengan sedikit kikuk. Ya ... Faktanya, Hinata adalah gadis yang pemalu. Dia selalu berbicara kaku seperti itu dengan teman-teman sekelas lainya, apa lagi seorang pria. Jadi ini bukan sebuah pertanda suka atau apa pun pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Ya ... Ini hanya efek dari kedaan Matanya yang sedikit berbeda dari orang-orang lainya.

"Sibuk?" Naruto bertanya, karena melihat gadis itu sedang membaca sebuah Buku tebal.

"Tidak juga ... Ada a-apa?"

Hinata kembali bertanya, Namun Naruto malah terlihat bingung. Jujur saja, pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak punya kemampuan untuk berbasa-basi. Dan kini Naruto benar-benar bingung tentang awalan apa yang harus dikatakanya sebelum memulai bersikap romantis dan memuji-muji gadis Hyuuga ini.

"Eummhhh ... Aaahhhhhh ... Se-sebenarnya begini loh Hinata—" Naruto mulai merangkai kalimatnya, tapi sebuah interupsi dari teman sekelas si pirang mengacaukan rangkaian kalimat yang akan diucapkan pemuda pirang itu.

"Minggir Naruto, aku mau duduk!" ucap teman sekelasnya, sang pemilik Bangku yang saat ini diduduki Naruto. Ya ... Gadis pinky bernama Haruno Sakura ini adalah tersangka utama perusak momen spesial Naruto.

"Geezzzz ..." geram Naruto menatap sengit Sakura. Namun si pinky ini tak ambil pusing dengan Wajah geram si pirang. Dan dengan tampang santainya, Sakura tetap meminta Naruto untuk menyingkir dari Bangkunya. Itu terlihat jelas dari pandangan Mata Haruno Sakura yang santai namun mengintimidasi.

"Haahhhh~" setelah menghela nafas beratnya, Naruto pada ahirnya mengalah. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu bangkit dari tempat Sakura, memberikan daerah kekuasaanya pada sang empunya. Tapi harapan Naruto belum sirna, karena suara Hinata kembali memberikan asa pada harapanya.

"Eumh ... Na-Naruto, kalau ada hal yang ingin di-dibicarakan—" ucapan gugup gadis itu tidak selesai, tapi tepukan Tangan Hinata di Bangku sampingnya yang masih kosong ditinggal sang pemilik ke Kantin, cukup membuat Naruto tanggap dengan kelanjutan kalimat sang Hyuuga yang terhenti.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto pun duduk disana. Namun lima menit berlalu, pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak jua berucap, sehingga Hinata pada ahirnya memilih untuk kembali sibuk dengan Buku tebalnya. Menyadari situasi yang semakin canggung, Naruto mulai mencari bahan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Hinata.

Matanya bergerak liar, mencari segala sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dijadikan bahan perbincangan mereka. Namun sialnya, Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk ini, yang tertangkap pandangan si pirang justru Belahan Dada yang mengintip disela-sela Kancing Seragam Hinata.

'Sial, sial, Siiaaallll!. Kenapa malah itu yang terlihat sih?!' batin si pirang seraya mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari _benda sensitif_ Hinata. Namun tanpa sadar Naruto terus saja melihat kesana meski sudah berulang kali mencoba mengalihkan pandanganya.

"Kenapa?"

"Heeeeeee!" Naruto malah berteriak seperti itu, saat pertanyaan Hinata mengagetkanya. Naruto benar-benar gugup, apalagi Hinata terus menatapnya pasca pertanyaan dadakan itu. Membuat Naruto semakin takut dan salah tingkah saja.

'Haduhhh ... Gawat!. Semoga Hinata tidak tahu ...' harap pemuda bersurai pirang itu dalam batinya.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto?. Bukanya ada yang mau dibicarakan de-denganku?" Hinata kembali bertanya. Dan percaya atau tidak, pertanyaan Hinata kali ini membuat Naruto bisa bernafas lega.

"Syukurlah ..." gumam Naruto, karena kejahatan Matanya tidak disadari Hinata.

"Kok syukurlah sih?"

"Eh, bukan apa-apa kok. Mungkin nanti saja, sepertinya kau sedang sibuk membaca Buku Biologi sekarang" ucap Naruto cepat. Ya ... Situasinya semakin memburuk, setelah kejadian ini Otaknya malah buntu dan tidak bisa berfikir normal. Dan dari pada menimbulkan kesan buruk di Mata gadis yang disukainya, Naruto memilih untuk menunda acara pendekatanya.

Tapi tawa manis Hinata sedikit menahan gerakan Naruto.

"Hihihi~ kau ini lucu ya ... Ini Buku Fisika, Naruto" ucap Hinata seraya memperlihatkan Sampul Bukunya. Tawa manisnya semakin menjadi, saat Wajah malu dari si pirang menghiasi pandangan Hinata.

"Euuhhh~ euuuhhhhh~" Naruto merasa serba salah. Saat ini pemuda bersurai pirang itu sedang mencoba untuk mengembalikan wibawanya. Mana bisa kan Naruto mengatakan dia sedang gugup karena melihat Belahan Dada gadis itu, sehingga membuat Naruto seperti orang bodoh sampai-sampai salah menyebutkan nama materi Buku itu.

"Ha ... Ha ... Ha ... A-aku sengaja l-loh. Aku berpura-pura salah menyebutkan nama Buku itu ... S-supaya kau tersenyum" tawa hambar menghiasi alibi yang Naruto buat. Yap, meski sedikit gagap, Naruto ahirnya mendapatkan alasan yang bagus.

"Kan jadinya ... Kau jadi ter-terlihat manis kalau tersenyum" ucap Naruto lagi. Dan tawa Hinata pecah seketika, entah kenapa pujian Naruto terdengar lucu dipendengaranya, tidak terlihat tersipu sedikit pun. Mungkin karena nada bicara pemuda pirang itu yang aneh, sehingga Hinata tidak menangkap makna dari pujian Naruto.

Dan Sakura pun yang tak sengaja mendengar ucapan pemuda bersurai pirang itu juga ikut tertawa seraya meledek sang Namikaze.

"Hahahaha!. Cieee~ Naruto ciieeeehhhh~ kalau mau memuji itu, nadanya bukan seperti itu"

"Masa ... _Kau jadi ter-terlihat manis kalau tersenyum_ " ledek Sakura dengan suara nyaringnya, seraya meniru ucapan Naruto. Yang tentu saja, terasa mengganggu sekali dipendengaran Naruto.

"Apaan sih!" desis Naruto.

"Hati-hati loh Hinata, Naruto itu penjahat!" ucap Sakura tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bengis dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Ya ... Apa yang dilakukan gadis pinky ini adalah hal yang wajar, meledek seseorang yang sedang memulai PeDeKaTe, adalah hal yang lumrah kan?.

Dan acara PeDeKaTe Naruto pun berhenti sampai disitu. Tentu saja dengan status kegagalan!.

 **Tiga Hari Kemudian.**

Naruto mulai mendekati Hinata lagi. Yap, sejak ledekan Sakura padanya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu merasa malu untuk mendekati Hinata. Agaknya ucapan gadis pinky itu berdampak sangat besar pada Naruto. Tapi tentu saja _Pejuang Cinta_ ini belum menyerah, karena selama tiga Hari ini si Namikaze Naruto ini terus berlatih untuk memuji Hinata dengan baik dan benar.

Tentu saja dengan bantuan Kiba dan Sai. Dibawah arahan dua Sohibnya yang cukup populer dikalangan Siswi SMA Konoha, Naruto terus melatih diri didepan cermin. Menganggap pantulan dirinya adalah si gadis Hyuuga. Dan Hari ini, dengan segala perjuangan kerasnya, Naruto mendapatkan _kelulusan_ dalam hal memuji wanita dari Kiba dan Sai.

"Yosh!. Hari ini akan kubuktikan kalau aku mampu!" gumamnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri, saat akan mendekati Hinata yang baru saja masuk ke Kelas. Ya ... Hari ini Naruto sengaja datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyapa sang pujaan hati. Naruto dengan sengaja datang lebih awal untuk melakukan rencananya.

"Halo Hinata ... Cuaca pagi ini cerah ya, secerah Wajahmu" ucap Naruto dengan penuh percaya dirinya. Yap, ini adalah hasil dari latihan keras si pirang. Dengan lancarnya, Naruto mengeluarkan pujian maut itu, tanpa kendala apa pun.

Namun lagi-lagi pemuda pirang ini melakukan kesalahan. Bukan karena nadanya yang kembali terdengar aneh, tapi karena apa yang diucapkan Naruto tidak sesuai dengan kenyataanya. Ya ... Hari ini tidaklah cerah seperti apa yang diucapkan si Namikaze. Cuaca saat ini mendung, bahkan gerimis pun sudah mulai turun.

"Pagi ini mendung loh" ucap Hinata dengan Wajah bingungnya. Dan lagi-lagi gadis Hyuuga itu tidak menangkap maksud dari pujian Naruto. Alih-alih melihat gadis yang dicintainya tersipu malu akibat pujian maut Naruto, yang ada malah sebaliknya. Narutolah yang merasa malu saat ini.

'Njirrr!' umpat Naruto dalam batinya. Dan disaat yang sama Sakura masuk ke Kelas. Dan dengan Wajah jailnya, gadis bersurai pinky itu mendekati mereka berdua tak lupa dengan sebuah ledekan yang disiapkan Sakura untuk Naruto.

"Halooo~ Naruto, Hinata ... Pagi ini cerah ya, secerah Wajahmu~" ledek Sakura. Dan Hinata langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak saat itu juga. Beda dengan Naruto yang semakin terlihat malu. Apa lagi ledekan Sakura kali ini benar-benar tepat sasaran. Kalian pasti mengerti apa yang dirasakan pemuda pirang ini kan?!.

"Hidup ini perih ya ..." gumam si Namikaze Naruto.

 **MENGEJAR CINTA MURID PINDAHAN.**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

Untungnya, waktu terus berjalan, tanpa berhenti di kejadian memalukan itu. Dan hasilnya, jam pelajaran pun sudah usai sedari tadi. Kini, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Naruto sedang ada di Kantin untuk mengisi Perut mereka. Yap, meski Sekolah telah bubar sedari tadi, mereka sudah terbiasa untuk bersantai sejenak di Kantin, dan tidak langsung pulang ke Rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Kau mau menjahiliku ya?!. Saat aku memujinya, Hinata malah tertawa, kamfret!" desis Naruto seraya menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sai dan Kiba, yang malah terlihat santai meneguk minuman mereka masing-masing.

"Ya wajarlah. Cuaca mendung kau bilang cerah" balas Sai setelah selesai dengan acara minumnya. Sebuah tatapan mengasihani diarahkan pada Naruto, seolah-olah tatapan itu bisa menjadi penutup yang bagus untuk ucapanya.

"Yap. Seperti yang dikatakan Sai, kau itu bodoh sekali sampa-sampai tidak bisa membedakan cerah dan mendung" timpal Kiba santai. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Apa yang dikatakan dua _mahluk menyebalkan_ itu memang benar. Tapi, kalimat itu adalah arahan mereka.

Ya ... Naruto mengatakan itu, kerena Kiba dan Sai dengan kompaknya mengatakan _cuaca cerah secerah Wajahmu_ adalah pembuka yang _tokcer_ untuk mendekati Wanita. Jadi kenapa hanya dia yang disalahkan?. Bukankah harusnya dua sobatnya juga disalahkan dalam hal ini. Setidaknya itulah yang difikirkan Naruto.

"Ta-tapi kan ... Kalian bilang kalimat itu adalah kalimat hebat dalam hal PeDeKaTe!" Naruto masih belum menyerah. Dia masih mencari sebuah pembelaan untuk dirinya sendiri dan tentu saja untuk membuat Sai dan Kiba terlihat bersalah.

Tapi yang didapat Naruto adalah ... Tatapan penuh kasihan dari ketiga sahabatnya. Termasuk Shikamaru yang terbangun dari tidurnya dalam momen ini.

"Ahhhh!. Dodol ..."

"Tidak seperti itu juga, Narutooo"

"Dengar wahai _Mahluk Jones_ , hal yang disukai kebanyakan wanita memang hal berbau romantis. Tapi ada juga poin lain yang tak kalah hebat untuk membuat wanita menyukaimu ... Kenyamanan. Hal ini juga memiliki daya magis tersendiri untuk membuat wanita suka padamu" Shikamaru memulai _Petuah Cintanya._

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk berperan sebagai pria romantis, yang ada difikiranmu hanyalah Game dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan itu. Sedangkan soal wanita ... Parah. Parah sekali—"

"Hey!" Naruto terlihat tidak terima dengan keterus-terangan Shikamaru. Yap, meski apa yang dikatakan sohib Nanasnya itu benar, setidaknya katakanlah dengan bahasa yang lebih manusiawi lagi. Bukankah kalimat Shikamaru terlalu jujur dan menyakitkan.

Namun pemuda berkuncir itu tidak perduli. Dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong.

"Beda dengan dua _Mahluk_ itu. Mereka sangat pintar memainkan _Imej_ pria romantis. Kemampuan Melukis Sai dan kehebatan Kiba dalam bermain kata-kata, sudah cukup untuk membuat wanita menyukai mereka" ucapan Shikamaru terhenti karena melihat senyum penuh kebanggan Sai, juga aksi Kiba yang membenarkan Kerah Seragamnya.

"Menjijikan!" gumam Shikamaru saat menyadari aksi penuh bangga dari dua sahahatnya itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" pertanyaan Naruto kembali menyadarikan pemuda pintar itu tentang _Petuah Cintanya_. Ya ... _Wejangan_ Shikamaru belum selesai.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Aku selalu yakin setiap orang memiliki kelebihanya masing-masing. Lihat aku, buktinya Temari mau menjadi pacarku dan menerima keadaanku apa adanya"

"Jadi diri sendiri?" gumam Naruto.

Jujur saja pemuda pirang itu tidak mengerti bagaimana melakukanya. Shikamaru sih pantas-pantas saja mendapatkan pacar dengan keterus-teranganya. Bukankah Otak yang cerdas juga merupakan poin plus?. Nah kalau si Namikaze Naruto ini apa?.

Kehebatanya hanyalah Game Online. Dan faktanya jarang ada wanita yang benar-benar menyukai Game Online. Gendre wanita memang banyak dalam Game yang sering dimainkanya. Tapi kebanyakan atau mungkin mereka semua adalah wanita jadi-jadian. Ya ... Faktanya Virus Hode memang sudah sangat-sangat menjamur.

 **Perpustakaan.**

Hari pun berganti dengan cepat. Dan kini, di Perpustakaan SMA Konoha, Naruto sedang mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kelas yang biasanya merupakan tempat favoritnya, kini berganti ke Perpus. Alasanya hanya satu, di Kelas ada Mahluk menyebalkan bernama Haruno Sakura yang selalu meledeknya.

Tempat hening itu memang tempat yang pas untuk menghindari ledekan Sakura. Dan untuk terhindar dari masalah dengan Penjaga Perpustakaan, sebuah Buku Fisika sudah ada didepanya. Namun meski Lembar demi Lembar terus berganti, Naruto sama sekali tidak membacanya, hal itu hanya dilakukan untuk mengusir rasa bosanya. Mungkin saja ada Gambar yang menarik kan?.

"Hahhh~ aku jadi semakin yakin sekarang. Fisika adalah pelajaran rumit dan kurang kerjaan ... Untuk apa juga menghitung Gravitasi dari Benda yang jatuh. Jatuh ya jatuh aja, siapa yang perduli dengan itu!. Dari pada menghitungnya, lebih baik menghindar agar tidak tertimpa" komentar si pirang saat selesai membaca keterangan sebuah Gambar yang menampilkan mekanisme perhitungan Gravitasi pada Benda.

Dan suara cekikikan dibelakang Naruto, cukup mengagetkanya. Bukan karena Naruto menyangka ada Hantu atau semacamnya, tapi karena suara yang terdengar tepat ada dibelakangnya itu, muncul secara tiba-tiba. Hampir saja Namikaze Naruto terjatuh dari Kursinya, akibat rasa kaget itu.

Dan tak lama berselang, Hinata duduk disampingnya dengan sebuah Buku tebal yang sama dengan yang ada dihadapan Naruto, Fisika. Dan dengan tawa renyah yang masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya, gadis Hyuuga itu menatap Naruto, seolah ada yang lucu dari Wajah pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Kau itu lucu ya, Naruto ..." ucap Hinata dengan senyum yang masih mengembang indah. Naruto terlihat mengerucutkan Mulutnya, sepertinya pemuda pirang ini sama sekali tidak suka dengan kata _lucu_ yang diucapkan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Haaahhh~ sudah sering mengatakanya loh, sebenarnya itu pujian apa ledekan sih?" ucap Naruto masih dengan Bibirnya yang _manyun_. Dan itu membuat Hinata tertawa, jujur saja Wajah Naruto saat seperti itu membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Bahkan gadis cantik dari Clan Hyuuga itu tidak sadar jika di Perpustakaan tidak boleh berisik.

"Hey, jangan ribut di Perpus!" teguran Penjaga Perpustakaan membuat tawa Hinata terhenti seketika. Permohonan maaf pun segera terlontar dari gadis Hyuuga ini karena kecerobohanya.

"Kamu sih ..." bisik Hinata seraya menyikut Tangan Naruto, setelah selesai dengan permohonan maafnya.

"Kok aku?!"

"Kamu lucu sih"

"Lucu lagi, lucu lagi. Itu pujian apa ledekan sih, Hinata?" Naruto semakin gusar. Kata _lucu_ itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Dengan Bibir yang masih setia bermanyun ria, Naruto meminta jawaban sang Hyuuga.

"Hmmm~ kalau soal itu ... Yaaaaa~ anggap saja itu pujian" ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum manis.

"Soalnya aku suka dengan pria lucu dan humoris seperti kamu" ucap Hinata. Dan tanpa sadar Wajah cantiknya merona. Begitu pun dengan Naruto. Wajah sebalnya kini berganti dengan Wajah bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang kau taksir, mengatakan suka padamu?!.

Dengan Wajah yang masih berseri-seri, Naruto segera mengambil gestur seperti sedang menelepon seseorang dengan Jempol dan Kelingking yang mengacung.

"Mamah!. Jodoh Naruto sudah ditemukan!"

"Eh?" Hinata semakin tersipu disela senyumnya, saat tiba-tiba mengatakan jodoh kepadanya. Bukan bermaksud _kepedean_ atau apa, tapi pandangan yang tertuju padanya, senyum cerah Naruto untuknya, bukankah sudah jelas jika kalimat si pirang tadi ditunjukan pada Hinata.

"A-apaan sih Naruto" Hinata mengatakan itu untuk menekan rasa malunya saat ini. Kini giliran Naruto yang terus tersenyum. Ini adalah rekor!. Mengingat kali pertama Naruto berhasil membuat Hinata tersipu malu seperti itu.

"Ya siapa tahu kan kau mau jadi pacarku. Aku sih jelas mau kalau itu terjadi, hahahaha~" Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan penuh ketulusan. Menjadi pacar, atau mungkin lebih, adalah harapan Naruto. Tapi, karena takut respon Hinata tidak sesuai dengan harapanya, ketulusan itu ditutup dengan tawa agar terkesan bercanda.

"Woooyyyy!" suara Penjaga Perpus itu kembali terdengar. Tapi baik Naruto atau pun Hinata tidak terlalu memperdulikanya. Mereka lebih berfokus pada kecanggungan yang saat ini terasa. Tapi Naruto segera mengambil sikap untuk mencairkan suasana diantara mereka.

"Cuaca Pagi ini cerah ya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Dan itu cukup sukses untuk membuat memereka tertawa bersama.

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

 _ **Note ::**_

 _Halooo~ temen-temen. Saya hadir kembali dengan sebuah Fiksi baru. Tadinya sih mau bikin One Shoot. Tapi setelah ide ini ditulis, saya berfikir akan lebih bagus dijadikan Multi-Chap. Tapi mungkin ini akan pendek. Palingan 3-4 Chap aja, karena fokusnya cuma di perjuangan Naruto untuk jadian sama Hinata._

 _Oh iya, maaf soal Bahasa dan percakapan. Saya menggunakan Bahasa yang santai. Tapi tetap kok EYD dan Kata Baku tetap saya coba terapkan. Semoga itu tidak mengganggu._


	2. Chapter 2

**MENGEJAR CINTA MURID PINDAHAN.**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: T (mungkin bisa naik tingkat jadi T+)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, Typo, Miss Typo, dan kekurangan lainnya._

•••••

 **A/N ::**

 _Okeh~ mari kita saksikan kembali perjuangan Naruto dalam menggapai cinta Hinata._

 **MENGEJAR CINTA MURID PINDAHAN.**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Seorang Gamer macam Namikaze Naruto terbentur cinta, pada murid pindahan di Sekolahnya. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis lemah lembut yang sangat cantik, yang mampu menyentuh cinta sang Namikaze, hanya dalam satu kali lihat._

 _"Cieee~ Cinta Pandangan Pertama nih!"_

 _Kesempatan memang terbuka, bantuan pun sudah didapat. Namun kurangnya pengalaman si Namikaze Naruto ini tentang perasaan wanita, membuat Naruto selalu gagal menjalankan Petuah Cinta dari sang sohib._

 _Jadi ... Mampukah Namikaze Naruto ini bisa mendapatkan hati Hyuuga Hinata?. Simak kisahnya disini!._

•••••

Naruto bersama tiga sohibnya sedang berjalan bersama dalam acara _berangkat bareng_ mereka. Namun kali ini ada yang sedikit berbeda, Wajah pemuda bersurai pirang itu terlihat bahagia. Dan ini adalah kali pertama Naruto terlihat seperti itu, setelah terbentur masalah cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata. Dan mau tidak mau, tiga Sohibnya penasaran juga tentang ini.

"Hoi pirang, kau kenapa?. Dari tadi cengengesan terus, kau belum gila kan?" tanya Kiba dengan cemprengnya. Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah terlihat kesal. Tatapan bengis segera dialamatkan pada sohib _Siluman Anjing_ nya, karena dirasa merusak aksi cengengesan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Dia benar-benar gila ..."

"Berisik!. Aku bahagia woooyyy!. Bahagiaaaa!. Kenapa pula jadi gila?!" desis Naruto. Dan setelah mendamprat sahabat-sahabatnya, Naruto kembali senyum-senyum sendiri. Meski raut kekesalan di Wajah tampannya, belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Terus apa yang membuatmu bahagia?" kini giliran Sai yang bertanya. Tapi Naruto masih setia bersikap acuh. Si pirang ini lebih memilih untuk senyum-senyum sendiri, tanpa memperdulikan ocehan ke tiga sohibnya.

"Biasanya sih kau senang karena dapat Equip langka di Game Online, atau—"

"Atau menang Togel!" Kiba berteriak nyaring memotong ucapan Shikamaru. Meski dugaan pemuda Inazuka ini sedikit menyimpang bin nyeleneh, tapi entah bagaimana Sai dan Shikamaru bisa mempercayainya.

Tatapan bengis pun mulai dialamatkan Sai dan Shikamaru pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu!.

"Bagi-bagi dong!"

"Iya. Jangan pelit!" desis Sai dan Shikamaru. Tangan mereka terjulur ke arah Naruto, seolah-olah seperti Preman yang sedang meminta jatah. Naruto kembali mendesis kesal, dugaan sohibnya sudah benar-benar menyimpang. Terlebih perjudian haram seperti itu dibawa-bawa dalam percakapan ini.

"Matamu menang Togel!. Aku sedang bahagia karena berhasil membuat Hinata tersipu kemarin!" desis Naruto kembali mendamprat ke tiga sahabatnya. Sementara Kiba selaku tersangka utama dalam celetukan _gaje_ itu, mendapatkan _bonus_ ekstra berupa sebuah _jitakan manja_ di Kepalanya.

"Sakit kamfret!" teriak Kiba, mendamprat Naruto pasca terkena jitakan si pirang. Tapi tidak ada yang perduli pada pecinta Anjing itu. Sai, Shikamaru dan Naruto malah asyik mengobrol bertiga.

"Jadi ... Kau tidak menang Togel?" Sai kembali memastikan situasinya. Tanpa memperdulikan Kiba dengan tingkah _gajenya_ untuk meminta perhatian.

"Tidaaakkk lah!"

"Yahhh~" entah kenapa Sai dan Shikamaru terlihat kecewa. Sebuah desahan kompak juga dikeluarkan dua sobat Naruto ini untuk menambah efek dramatis atas kekecewaan mereka.

"Tidak ada makan-makan dong?" keluh Shikamaru dengan Wajah lesunya.

"Grrrrr ..." sementara Naruto sudah benar-benar sewot saat ini, melihat tingkat sahabat-sahabatnya.

'Apa-apaan Wajah kecewa mereka?!'

 **SMA Konoha.**

Tanpa terasa, Naruto dan tiga sahabatnya kini sudah berada di Sekolah mereka, SMA Konoha. Dan saat pertama kali memasuki Kelas, fokus Naruto langsung terarah pada Hinata yang saat ini sudah duduk manis di Bangkunya, sibuk membaca sebuah Buku tebal. Dan tanpa memperdulikan lagi ketiga sobatnya, pemuda pirang itu langsung meluncur untuk mendekati Hinata.

"Halooo~ Hinata!" sapa Naruto dengan senyum yang mengembang indah. Merasa dipanggil, Hinata menolehkan pandanganya pada sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang berdiri disampingnya. Senyum juga terlihat menghiasi Wajah cantiknya.

"Halo Naruto" balas Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Woooo~ senangnya Pagi ini dapat senyum cerah darimu" ucap Naruto dengan Wajah dan nada penuh antusiasnya. Dan tanpa permisi lagi, Naruto langsung duduk tepat di Bangku kosong di depan Hinata.

Kalian ingat Bangku siapa ini?.

Yap, ini Bangku gadis menyebalkan bernama Haruno Sakura. Tepat. Dimata Naruto, Sakura adalah sosok menyebalkan karena terus mengusili acara PeDeKaTenya dengan Hinata. Entah apa yang difikirkan gadis pinky itu, tapi yang pasti itu sangat-sangat mengganggu. Namun untungnya, saat ini Sakura belum datang. Jadi Naruto bisa sedikit leluasa untuk duduk berhadapan dengan sang Pujaan Hati.

" Huh~ mulai ... Gombalnya muncul!" Hinata mengumpat dalam Wajah salah tingkahnya. Ya ... Meski berakting tidak suka, nyatanya rasa senang itu tidak bisa disembunyikan di Wajah salah tingkah itu.

"Fisika lagi?. Apa kau tidak bosan membaca Pelajaran itu?" tanya Naruto, mengabaikan ucapan Hinata. Saat ini fokus Naruto teralihkan pada Buku tebal yang ada didepan gadis itu. Untuk sesaat pemuda bersurai pirang itu benar-benar takjub atas ketekunan Hinata, dalam mempelajari salah satu Mata Pelajaran membosankan itu.

"Hebat ... Kau bisa tahan dengan Pelajaran membosankan itu" sanjung Naruto dengan penuh takjubnya. Bagi pemuda malas macam Naruto, aksi Hinata itu tentu saja sangat _sesuatu_.

"Ini memuji apa menghina ya?"

"Ya memuji lah. Aku sangat terkejut dengan ketahananmu pada Pelajaran Fisika. Kalau aku sih mungkin sudah dadah-dadah ke Kamera" Naruto berucap demikian seraya memperagakan gerakan dadah-dadahnya yang terlihat lucu.

"Hihihi~ memangnya Uji Nyali" komentar Hinata seraya menahan senyumnya.

"Yap, seperti itulah. Sama seperti saat ini, duduk di Bangku Sakura juga seperti Uji Nyali. Kau tahu, si Sakura itu bagaikan Hantu yang datang tiba-tiba dan mengganggu kebersamaan kita" ucap Naruto lagi. Namun sialnya, tanpa Naruto ketahui, gadis pinky yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu sudah berdiri dengan indahnya dibelakang pemuda pirang itu.

 **Braakkk!.**

Dengan kasarnya, Sakura membanting Tasnya di Meja. Selain untuk menarik perhatian Naruto, itu juga dilakukan untuk mengexpresikan kekesalannya karena disebut Hantu. Dengan insting seorang Gamer yang cukup terlatih, Naruto jelas merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dibelakangnya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya pemuda pirang itu karena sosok yang disebut Hantu itu sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

Dengan tampang yang sangar Sakura menatap Naruto tanpa ampun!.

Tidak perlu lagi Naruto bertanya _kau mendengarnya_ atau kalimat serupa, karena dari mimik kesal gadis pinky itu, bukankah sudah pasti Sakura mendengar kalimat Naruto dari awal hingga ahir. Dengan Wajah bercampur ketakukan dan gugup, Naruto berusaha berbasa-basi dengan gadis pinky itu.

"He ... He ... He ... Pa-pagi Sakura ..." ucap Naruto, mencoba berbasa-basi dengan gadis pinky itu. Disela tawa hambarnya.

"Hehehe. Pagi Sakura!" ulang Sakura dengan nada meledek. Dan sedetik kemudian sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan sempurna di Kepala pirangnya.

"Makan nih. Jitakan Hantu!" teriak Sakura seraya memberikan jitakan mautnya.

"Awwww~" Naruto mengeluh, sementara Hinata yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pertengkaran lucu dua temannya.

"Dasar Naruto ..."

 **MENGEJAR CINTA MURID PINDAHAN.**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

Tanpa terasa, Sebulan sudah acara PeDeKaTe Naruto berlalu, dengan hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Yap, Hinata kini semakin dekat dengan Naruto. Lalu percaya atau tidak, Hinata sudah tidak gagap lagi saat berbicang dengan pemuda bersurai pirang itu, yang menandakan jika Naruto sudah berhasil membuat Hinata nyaman bersamanya.

Dan saat ini seperti biasa, Naruto bersama tiga sohibnya, sedang bersantai sejenak di Kantin Sekolah, sepelas Bel Pulang berbunyi.

"Kulihat kalian sudah semakin dekat ... Jadi, kapan kau akan _menembak_ Hinata?" tanya Kiba disela makannya.

"Iya sih, aku memang setingkat lebih dekat. Tapi ... Aku takut untuk _menembaknya_. Bagaimana jika aku ditolak dan malah menjadi jauh denganya?" tanya Naruto mengungkapkan keluh kesahnya.

"Kalau tidak dicoba, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Lagi pula aku berani menjamin Hinata mulai tertarik denganmu" Sai mulai melengkapi ucapan Kiba.

"Eumh~ tapi ... aku masih ragu" ucap Naruto.

"Ragu?. Kenapa lagi?. Aku juga yakin kau tidak bodoh untuk menyadari ketertarikan Hinata padamu kan?" Sai kembali mencerar Naruto dengan pertanyaannya. Pemuda Namikaze itu memang tidak menjawab, tapi dari mimiknya terlihat jelas jika Naruto pun menyadari ketertarikan Hinata padanya. Dan sudah tentu Sai mampu membaca expresi itu.

"Lalu tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Sai kembali mendesak Naruto.

"Ehhh~ Ahhhh~" hanya ucapan aneh itu yang keluar dari Mulut Naruto, saat didesak sedemikian rupa untuk _menembak_ Hinata.

"Nanti Hinatanya diambil orang loh?" kini giliran Kiba yang mendesak Naruto.

"Jangan donggg!" Naruto berteriak seperti itu seraya menggebrak Meja. Dan mau tidak mau, Shikamaru yang sedang tidur pun mulai terganggu dari acara _sakralnya_.

"Gah. Berisik!" keluh Shikamaru dalam Wajah kantuknya.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mengerti caranya menembak?" tanya Shikamaru yang masih setia menampilkan expresi kantuknya. Sebuah _nguapan manja_ pun menghiasi kalimat pemuda _Nanas_ itu.

"Ehhhh~" Naruto kembali tidak bisa menjawab, agaknya pertanyaan Shikamaru benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"Hei!. Aku yang mau menembak Hinata, kanapa malah kalian yang repot sih?!" teriak Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perbicangan. Namun upayanya gagal, karena Shikamaru masih kekeh dengan pertanyaanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!. Kau mengerti tidak cara _menembak_ wanita?!" desis Shikamaru. Wajah kantuknya kini berganti Wajah menyeramkan bak Preman Pasar yang sedang meminta jatah. Dan pada ahirnya Naruto mengaku, pemuda bersurai pirang itu ahirnya mengakui kebodohanya dalam hal ini.

"Astaga ..."

"Apa kami perlu membantu?" tanya Shikamaru setelah puas meledek Naruto dengan tatapannya. Tiga sohibnya langsung terkejut seketika, pasalnya Shikamaru ini tipe orang yang malas. Dan kini, pemuda malas itu menawarkan bantuannya tanpa perlu dipinta!.

Bukankah itu aneh?.

"Apa kau sakit?" Kiba tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, seraya menyentuh Kening pemuda Nara itu. Tapi buru-buru ditepis Tangan Shikamaru sebelum Tangan menyebalkan Kiba hinggap di Keningnya.

"Ck!" Shikamaru mendecak kesal seraya menepis Tangan Kiba.

"Kurasa Kepalanya terbentur akibat gebrakan Meja Naruto tadi" timpal Sai yang ikut mengomentari keanehan Shikamaru.

"Ya sudah, abaikan soal itu. Mau dia sakit kek~ mau hilang ingatan kek~ masa bodo!. Yang penting _Mahluk Malas_ ini mau membantu" ucap Naruto menengahi perdebatan ini.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Huh!" Shikamaru masih sempat untuk mendengus, mengexpresikan kekesalannya. Sebelum ahirnya menjawab pertanyaan sahabat pirangnya.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berlatih mengungkapkan isi hatimu. Kau harus menghilangkan rasa malumu saat akan menembak Hinata ... Yakinlah jika dia akan menerimamu" Shikamaru memulai petuahnya.

"Dan sisanya biar aku yang urus. Aku akan buat sebuah rancangan dengan nuansa romantis dengan biaya sekecil mungkin, untuk _pria kere_ sepertimu" lanjut pemuda berkuncir itu. Kini giliran Naruto yang mendengus, kata Kere Shikamaru terasa menusuk hatinya. Meski Naruto termasuk anak orang kaya, tetap saja jatahnya sebagai anak SMA tetap dibatasi.

"Terimakasih atas kejujuranmu" desis Naruto. Shikamaru tidak ambil pusing, pandangannya malah menatap sosok Kiba dan Sai yang masih santai dengan hidangan mereka masing-masing. Hingga ucapan Shikamaru mengacaukan aksi mereka.

"Kalian akan membantu Naruto berlatih _menembak_ Hinata" ucap Shikamaru santai.

"Loh kok?!"

"Kenapa kami dibawa-bawa?. Bukankah kau yang _turun Tangan_?" Sai dan Kiba menyampaikan keluhan mereka secara bersahutan. Namun bukan Shikamaru yang menjawab, melainkan Naruto dengan tampang pembunuh berdarah dinginya. Sebuah gebrakan Meja kembali terdengar untuk menambah kesan _horor_ dalam ancaman si pirang.

"Jadi kalian tidak mau bantu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang tak kalah menyeramkannya. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Sai dan Kiba mengangguk untuk menghindari amukan Naruto. Sementara Shikamaru hanya tersenyum senang.

"Dia licik!" bisik Kiba pada Sai. Pandangannya menatap Shikamaru yang masih tersenyum senang. Seolah-olah menikmati tatapan bengis Kiba yang dialamatkan padanya.

"Kau benar. Dia yang _dapat nama_ , kita yang repot!. Mengajari _Mahluk Pirang_ ini kan merepotkan!" desis Sai dalam bisiknya.

Namun apa daya, tugas sudah disepakati dan Sai maupun Kiba harus rela merepotkan diri mereka untuk untuk membuat Naruto PeDe saat menembak Hinata nanti. Dan seperti itulah, karena tanggung jawab itu, Kiba dan Sai saat ini harus rela singgah dulu di Rumah Naruto sebelum pulang ke Rumah mereka sendiri.

 **Kamar Naruto.**

"Jadi bagaimana kita memulai latihan kali ini?" tanya Naruto. Sai dan Kiba berpandangan sejenak sebelum ahirnya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Sini, Kertas dan Pulpen" ucap Sai.

"Tuh~ di Tas kalian" balas Naruto acuh tak acuh. Dan respon yang sangat diluar dugaan diterima Naruto. Karena celetukan asal itu membuat Telinganya pengak mendengar teriakan kompak dua Sahabatnya.

"Modal dong!" teriak mereka dengan kompaknya. Dan seketika itu juga, membuat Naruto _jiper_. Dengan berbagai keluhan, pemuda bersurai pirang itu pada ahirnya memberikan Kertas dan Pulpennya.

"Heran deh~ kau yang mau _jadian_ sama Hinata, tapi tidak mau mengeluarkan modal!" desis Sai seraya mengambil Kertas dan Pulpen yang diserahkan si pirang.

"Iya!. Mentang-mentang kita minta Kertas, diberinya juga cuma Kertas satu lembar!" timpal Kiba seraya mengacung-acungkan selembar Kertas yang tadi diberikan Naruto pada Sai.

"Kau fikir mau buat Kapal-Kapalan hah!" damprat pemuda _pecinta Anjing_ itu.

Dan setelah perdebatan itu selesai, latihan tampaknya sudah dimulai. Kiba dan Sai, saat ini sedang sibuk berdua, berbincang sesaat lalu Sai mulai menulis. Berbincang lagi sejenak, lalu Sai kembali menulis. Begitu berulang-ulang hingga ahirnya tiga puluh Menit berlalu. Dan selama itu, Naruto hanya duduk manis di Ranjangnya menyaksikan tingkah kedua sobatnya.

"Selesai. Ini" ucap Sai seraya menyerahkan selembar Kertas yang kini sudah penuh dengan coretan Kiba dan Sai.

"Apa ini?. Cerpen?" tanya Naruto seraya melihat kumpulan kata yang penuh sesak bertumpukan di Kertas itu.

"Itu rangkaian kalimat yang akan kau ucapkan saat _menembak_ Hinata!" desis Kiba dengan kesalnya. Naruto masih bingung saat ini, namun kebingungannya semakin menjadi karena dua sohibnya mulai mengambil posisi.

"Hey!. Kalian mau apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Melatihmu lah!. Kau fikir apa lagi?"

"Sai akan berperan sebagai Hinata, jadi ... Bayangkan dia adalah—"

"Hoi~ Inazuka kamfret!. Perjanjiannya kan kau yang berperan jadi Hinata?!" Sai berteriak kesal seraya memotong ucapan Kiba. Pasalnya ini beda dari kesepakatan sebelumnya. Yap, sebelum ini mereka sepakat jika Sai yang menulis kalimat menembak Naruto, itu artinya Kiba yang nanti berperan jadi Hinata. Tapi sekarang?!.

"Ayo mulai Naruto" ucap Kiba dengan santainya. Tanpa memperdulikan kekesalan pemuda murah senyum itu.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu mendekati Sai yang masih berexpresi kesal karena merasa dikorbankan saat ini. Tapi si Naruto Namikaze pun memperdulikannya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu mulai bersiap untuk mengatakan rangkaian kalimat hasil kreasi kedua sahabatnya.

"Hinata ..." ucap Naruto mulai berakting menembak Hinata. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada selembar Kertas yang ada digenggamannya. Namun saat membaca kalimat awal dari Kertas itu, Naruto mengeryitkan Dahinya.

'Apa ini ... _Kau adalah bidadari, gadis tercantik yang mampu menggetarkan hatiku_ ' batin Naruto membaca sebuah kalimat pembuka yang ada di Kertas itu.

'Gila apa?!. Ini kan terlalu _lebay_?!' komentar Naruto masih dalam batinnya.

"Euhhh~ apa kalian yakin aku harus mengatakan ini?" setelah cukup lama terdiam, ahirnya Naruto menanyakan itu, seraya mengacungkan selembar Kertas berisi kalimat penuh _kelebayan_ yang ditulis Kiba dan Sai.

"Yap, apa ada masalah?" tanya Kiba.

"Errrr ... Kurasa kalimat itu terlalu—"

 **Ting!.**

 **Ting!.**

Kalimat Naruto terhenti karena tatapan bengis dua sobatnya. Agaknya baik Kiba atau pun Sai mengerti lanjutan kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto. Dengan masih menatap bengis pemuda bersurai pirang itu, Sai yang memang sudah kesal sedari tadi, mulai mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau mau bilang kalimat yang kami tulis, _lebay_?" desis Sai dengan sangarnya. Sepertinya pada poin ini pemuda murah senyum itu mulai hilang kontrol. Sementara Naruto, langsung terlihat gugup, ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh sohibnya. Melihat gelagat marah itu, Naruto berusaha memperbaiki situasi. Si pirang cukup tahu, jika sohibnya yang satu ini sudah marah, sesuatu yang berbahaya akan terjadi!.

Dengan sedikit gagap, Naruto berusaha meralat kalimatnya.

"Bu-bukan. Bukan seperti itu ... Hanya saja, a-aku sedikit ka-kaku untuk mengatakannya" ucap Naruto mencoba mencari pembenaran untuknya. Dan beruntung bagi Naruto, karena Kiba dan Sai mengerti, mereka mangut-mangut dan expresi kesal itu hilang entah kemana.

"Humh!. Humh!. Kalau begitu, katakan saja isi hatimu, akan buruk juga kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman. Nanti aku yang akan membenarkannya" ucap Kiba.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi. _Eksen~_ " lanjut Kiba bak Sutradara handal.

Dan Drama aneh ini pun kembali dimulai. Naruto dengan sendirinya mengikuti instingnya. Tanpa ada yang menyuruh, pemuda bersurai pirang itu bersimpuh seraya menggenggam kedua Tangan Sai yang saat ini berperan sebagai Hinata. Senyum manis pun diberikan si pirang pada _Hinata palsu_ itu. Namun aksi Naruto sedikit ternoda saat melihat Wajah Sai terasa menjijikan dipandangannya.

Tapi saat mengingat ini demi mendapatkan Hinata, pemuda bersurai pirang itu mencoba bertahan!.

"Hinata ... Aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu. Kau adalah gadis yang baik juga lembut. Aku merasa beruntung bisa merasakan kelembutan sifatmu"

"Dan entah bagaimana, aku selalu bahagia saat berada didekatmu. Tertawa bersamamu sungguh membuatku bahagia. Melewati Hari bersamamu sungguh terasa spesial untukku"

"Hingga ahirnya aku menyadari sesuatu ... Sebuah perasaan cinta telah tumbuh dihatiku. Jadi ... Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, aku—" Selama mengatakan itu, Naruto memejamkan Matanya, mencoba mengungkapkan semua isi Hatinya. Namun saat Indra Penglihatan si pirang terbuka, yang terlihat adalah expresi super menjijikan dari Sai.

Ya ... Apa-apaan expresi malu dan bersemu merah yang ditunjukan Sai?!.

"Jangan pasang Wajah menjijikan begitu dong!" teriak Naruto dengan kesalnya. Dengan cepat Naruto melepas genggaman Tangan Sai. Sementara Sai langsung menutup Wajahnya dengan kedua Tangannya, seraya menenangkan sebuah detak Jantungnya yang tak biasa.

"Aku normal ... Aku Normal ..." gumam Sai yang sibuk sendiri. Hingga tepukan Tangan dari Kiba mengambil alih perhatian dua sobatnya.

"Hebat ... Kurasa kau cukup berbakat untuk menjadi seorang _pemain_!. Ucapanmu memang biasa dan tidak terlalu romantis. Tapi dibalik itu, kau bisa membuat Hati seseorang berbunga-bunga. Pujianmu sepertinya memiliki daya magis tersendiri" puji Kiba, yang masih bertepuk ria.

"Buktinya, pujianmu bahkan berpengaruh pada sesama jenis tuan murah senyum itu!" lanjut Kiba, sedikit meledek Sai. Dan saat itu juga Naruto mendelik tajam lawan aktingnya. Pandangan super, super, super jijik dialamatkan si pirang pada sahabat murah senyumnya.

"Aku normal loh!"

"Aku juga normal kamfretttt!. Aku bukan tersipu malu, tapi merasa jijik dipuji laki-laki!" desis Sai yang juga mendelik tajam.

 **Satu Jam kemudian.**

"Aku cinta padamu Hina—" ucap Naruto terhenti kembali untuk kesekian kalinya. Karena lagi-lagi Sai memperlihatkan expresi yang sama.

"Hah~ ini sia-sia ... Hinata tidak mungkin memasang Wajah menjijikan seperti itu" keluh Naruto. Dan lagi-lagi keluhan Naruto membuat Sai kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku bukan Hinata. Lagi pula sudah untung aku mau membantu" balas Sai dengan sengitnya. Lalu dua pemuda tampan itu menatap Kiba, dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Membuat yang ditatap berkeringat dingin.

"A-apa?"

"Giliranmu!" desis Sai.

"Maaf a-aku ada urusan. Jadi—" alasan Kiba untuk menolak gilirannya menjadi korban rayuan maut Naruto, terhenti oleh tatapan bengis kedua sohibnya.

"Jangan bilang tidak mau membantuku!" kini giliran Naruto yang mendesis.

 **MENGEJAR CINTA MURID PINDAHAN.**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Ke Esokan Harinya.**

Seperti biasa, saat Bel Pulang berbunyi, empat sekawan ini selalu menghabiskan Waktu mereka di Kantin untuk sejenak. Namun Hari ini ada yang berbeda, jika biasanya si Nara Shikamaru ini tidur, kini pemuda malas namun pintar itu belum sedetik pun melakukan ritual itu. Pasalnya, cerita yang diceritakan tiga sahabatnya cukup menggelikan. Membuat si pemuda dari Clan Nara itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahahahaha~ jadi Wajah Sai memerah saat kau rayu?" Shikamaru tertawa disela pertanyaannya pada sahabat pirangnya, yang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

"Hati-hati loh~ jangan-jangan—"

"Aku nomal!" ledekan Shikamaru terhenti oleh teriakan nyaring Sai. Expresi kesal bercampur malu yang diperlihatkan pemuda murah senyum itu, membuat Naruto, dan Kiba ikut tertawa sama seperti Shikamaru.

"Yang lebih parah sih si Kiba. Gayanya saat berperan sebagai wanita benar-benar natural. Kurasa ini alasannya, kenapa Kiba masih _menjomlo_ meski cukup terkenal!" balas Sai mulai melancarkan serangan baliknya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yap, kurasa yang tidak menyukai wanita itu Kiba. Kau tahu, Kiba mengatakan _Aku Juga Cinta_ _Kamu, Naru Sayang~_ dari Lubuk Hatinya"

"Iya benar juga, aku bahkan sampai merinding saat Kiba mengatakan itu kemarin" timpal Naruto. Dan kini giliran Kiba yang terlihat kesal juga menahan malu, dan yang tertawa adalah Sai, bersama Shikamaru, dan Naruto.

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan kejadian yang sebenarnya!. Kalian berdua juga tahu kan saat itu aku sedang berakting!" ucap Kiba mendamprat Naruto, dan Sai. Tangannya teracung dengan sadisnya, menunjuk-nunjuk Wajah mereka secara bergantian.

"Akting?. Bukannya sungguhan dari Hati ya?" ledek Shikamaru.

"Gezzzzz ... Jangan sok tahu _Nanas_. Kau bahkan tidak ada kemarin!" kini giliran Shikamaru yang mendapatkan dampratan, juga tunjukan sadis dari Kiba.

"Hahhh~ gara-gara masalah _Mahluk Kuning_ ini, reputasiku dan Sai hancur ..." keluh Kiba dengan tidak semangatnya. Sementara Sai hanya mengangguk seraya mengeluarkan desahannya tanda menyetujui keluhan yang diucapkan Kiba.

"Kok aku yang salah?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu sepertinya tidak terima jika ujung-ujungnya adalah Naruto yang berdosa, kerena berperan menjadi _sumber masalah._

"Tentu saja!. Andai kau lebih pintar sedikit, kami tidak akan serepot ini, pirannnggg!" Sai dan Kiba mendesis dengan kompaknya.

"Sudah-sudah ... Hari ini aku akan ikut melatih Naruto. Lagi pula observasiku tentang tempat nyaman dan gratis sudah kutemukan" ucap Shikamaru menjadi penengah.

"Nyaman dan gratis?" beo ketiga sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja, kita akan membuat acara _penembakan_ Naruto seperti halnya film-film romantis!. Jangan bilang kalian selama ini berfikir Naruto akan _menembak_ Hinata di Kelas?!" dan ucapan si pemuda Nara itu membuat yang lainnya tertawa hambar. Pasalnya, apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar. Trio sobatnya itu berfikir demikian.

"Hah!. Selera kalian payah!" ledek Shikamaru.

"Memangnya rencanamu bagaimana?"

"Kita bicarakan hal ini saat ada di Rumah Naruto"

 **BERSAMBUNG!.**

 _ **Note ::**_

 _Okeh~ seperti biasa saya akan menyampaikan sedikit keluh kesah saya. Saat ini saya mulai kepincut Game Online. Dulu sih sebenernya juga suka Game Online, cuma Game yang dulu dimainkan sudah mulai bosen. Nah sekarang saya dapet lagi Game baru yang menarik minat saya._

 _Jadi ... Untuk waktu menulisnya sedikit terganggu. Dan efeknya, update akan semakin santai._

 _Oh iya karena dulu ada PM masuk yang bilang saya_ _ **Muna**_ _karena pake alasan sibuk di Duta, mari kita lihat kegiatan saya._

 _Senin-Jumat saya kerja disalah satu Perusahaan yang ada ditempat saya. Berangkat Pagi pulang Sore. Kalau lagi dikejar target, kita ngelembur sampai Malam. Sabtu-Minggunya saya Kuliah._

 _Sibuk?. Emang!._

 _Tapi kalau bilang gak sempet buat nulis, itu bohong. Saya masih punya Waktu nulis (buktinya saya masih bisa update) hanya saja, waktunya gak banyak._

 _Saat di Rumah, saya masih harus menyiapkan File dan Dokumen Kantor, ditambah panggilan Rapat yang kadang datang tiba-tiba (meski sudah ada di Rumah), ditambah belajar Materi Kuliah, ditambah main Game Online, ditambah main sama temen atau pacar._

 _Ayolah~ jangan perotes untuk dua terahir. Saya juga butuh refresing kan?._

 _Nah loh. Sibuk kan?._

 _Masih mau bilang_ _ **Muna**_ _?._

 _Terserah sih, itu hak saya rasa, orang yang memiliki pekerjaan yang sama seperti saya, pasti mengerti._

 _Okeh~ sekian keluh kesah saya. Keris Empu Gandring Out._


End file.
